


All the world's a stage

by Lexiconicy



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiconicy/pseuds/Lexiconicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theatre prompt: So I'm the costumer, and I'm wondering if you've started breaking your costumes just to come and see me again.</p><p>In which Benedick and Beatrice bicker and muck around while everyone else is busy rehearsing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the world's a stage

**All the world’s a Stage:**

[Theatre AU](http://ilgaksu.tumblr.com/post/107743916552/au-scenarios-act-your-heart-out-edition)

“Y’know, I’m beginning to think you break your costumes on purpose, just to come and annoy me with your silly questions,” the blonde girl says, eyebrows raised.

Benedick slides the ripped cloak across the table. “You flatter yourself. I ask everyone questions and yet it is only you who labels them annoying.”

She raises her eyebrows but takes it and sets it in front of the sewing machine on another table. “I can’t actually fix it. I’m only here because my cousin Hero roped me into it. On the upside, it means that her brother will pick us up when we’re done so we don’t have to face that hill.” She scrunches up her face at her mention of the hill.

Benedick sighs and nods in agreement. “It is a big ass hill. Since I got my driver’s license, I’ve been able to cruise over it, rather than having to struggle through the heat.”

The girl tilts her head slightly to the left. “Wait, you’re one of Claudio’s friends, right?”

“Yeah… why?” Benedick replies.

She snorts. “You’re the serial bird killer, aren’t you!”

Benedick’s face lights up in alarm. “What!” he manages to splutter. “No… that’s our other friend… Charlie.”

She just laughs at him incredulously. “Sure, bird murderer. “

There is an awkward stilt in conversation.

“So is there anything else you need or…” the girl gestures to the ripped cloak.

Benedick jolts back to reality. "Well they don't need me anymore. So I guess I'll just wait here with you...whose name I totally know."

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Don't force yourself, you're clearly so important. I'm Beatrice and I'm only here because Hero wants an excuse to flirt with Claudio. I told her she should just do it herself, but here I am anyway."

Benedick snorts. "Cutesy couples are the worst. Claudio won't stop talking about her. Hanging out with him has become a real drag. If love was a real thing, which I'm not convinced it is, what are the chances that you'll find it first try?"

Beatrice tilts her head to the side curiously. "Who are you playing in the play again?"

Benedick mumbles quietly and then feigns a cough at the end.

Beatrice raises her eyebrows. "Oh! I wasn't aware there was a part for bumbling idiot!"

"Oh, don't cut yourself of that wit of yours," Beneick retorts. "I'm playing… Cupid…"

Beatrice's mouth moves into a silent O shape, amusement light in her eyes. "How… fitting for someone as cynical as yourself."

Benedick scowls and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "It was my friends' idea of a practical joke, but even I am not willing to go against the marvel that is the work of Christopher Marlowe, so I took it in spite of its cruel nature."

Beatrice grins. "I should've known you'd be a massive Marlowe nerd. You're in here raving about the historical accuracy of the costumes every other week."

"I just think that it could-"

"It's a high school drama production, not a real recreation! What were you expecting?"

Ben just pouts. "It's just...Marlowe…"

Beatrice smiles. "You'll be fine, you lovely littler loser." She pats him on the head like an upset child.

Benedick rolls his eyes but accepts it all the same.

Beatrice pulls up an old office chair and spins around in it before resting limply against the rickety back. “I wish I was home. I’m not even good at costuming, I don’t know why they even let me on the team!”

Benedick pulls an office chair just as rickety as the first and slumps into it. “Probably because you’re a package deal with your cousin, who is both excellent at her job and willing to be here until all hours to hang out with _someone_ ”

Beatrice whips her head around. “Do you wanna go spy on them?”

Benedick’s eyes widen. “Oh, yes.”

Without even bothering to get up, the two of them roll down the hallway to the stage door, jolting over some cables stuck to the ground with electrical tape. Beatrice rams her chair into his, before racing off down the hallway to the stage door on the other side of the stage with a laugh, hair whipping into her face.

“Ooooooh, it’s on, Beatrice…I don’t know your last name…”

Beatrice just laughs in return, speeding her way down the corridor on the office chair.

Benedick follows her, intent on catching up, but he is not used to the unfamiliar chair and his lanky legs are more hindrance than help. But disaster for Beatrice, one of the wheels of her ancient office chair breaks off and she faceplants into wall next to the doorway. Benedick catches up with ease and a laugh as she rubs at her cheek where the impact hit.

“It’s Duke, by the way. Beatrice Duke,” she mutters grumpily, sheepishly picking herself up from the ground.

“Benedick Hobbes, Marlowe enthusiast and apparent office chair race winner!” He punches the air with delight.

“I was clearly beating you,” Beatrice points out helpfully.

“You were disqualified the moment your face made contact with the wall.”

Beatrice raises her eyebrows. “How is a faceplant grounds for disqualification, exactly?”

“I don’t make the rules, Duke.”

She shoves him. “Then why do you insist on enforcing them, Hobbes?”

He stares off into the distance and mimes a finger gun. “It’s because…I’m the office chair race police slash official and you have clearly broken the unwritten rules of office chair racing.”

She crosses her arms defensively. “And what rules would that be?”

“The one where you don’t fall off the bloody office chair!” He laughs and ducks into the wings of the stage. The actors are milling around the stage casually, but he quickly hones in on the flirting couple sitting around in the middle of the stage. Beatrice walks up next to him and she evidently spots them too, shaking her head and smiling conspiratorially.

“Dorks.” Beatrice stalks back out into the hallway, making her way back to the costuming area. Benedick jogs to catch up. “It looks like your cape won’t be fixed until tomorrow. The head costumer is indisposed.”

“Well, I’ll just have to hang around until it’s done, then.”

“Much to my personal horror,” Beatrice snorts.

“Nah, you think I’m alright.”

She looks into his eyes and smiles. “Even if that were true, I’d never admit it anyway.” She shoves him and speeds down the corridor again.

Benedick just laughs and runs to keep up with this blonde beauty again. There was definitely a possibility he _had_ been breaking his costumes on purpose just to hang around, but he’d never admit that either.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt from tumblr.
> 
> And thanks for reading!!


End file.
